Gunner
Gunners specialize in taking control of an airship's weapons and attacking enemy crafts. A gunner can switch between three different types of ammunition and the default ammunition type as the situation dictates, or make use of other weapons aboard the ship during a gun's automated reloading period to make full use of the ship's damage output. Gunners also carry a two repair tools into battle, but they will often resort to mainly maintaining their weapons and zone around it. There are four available presets to save the most commonly used tool combinations. At clan level 7 an additional preset will be unlocked. However, the fourth (or fifth) preset (labelled 'R') will be changed to the captain's recommended loadout if one is accepted. Piloting Equipment The piloting equipment of choice for the Gunner is the Spyglass. This allows the spotting of enemy airships, which allows the team to easily find the location of enemies. A Range Finder is also a viable choice to determine whether a weapon is in range or not. All other equipment is likely to have no use, since Gunners will rarely find the need to pilot a ship. Engineering Equipment While guns are damaged, they lose their full potential by linearly dropping the rate of fire, and the rotation speed of the gun, what greatly reduces the efficiency of the gun. The Pipe Wrench and Dynabuff Industries Kit is the good choice for gunners looking to both rebuild their gun and keep its performance at peak height by repairing it, and buff hammer allow to increase damage output from guns as well as take role of buff engineer. Another option lies in to bring a set to maximize equipment maintenance in both rebuild and repair, such as the Shifting Spanner and Rubber Mallet(Fail-safe Kit). Gunnery Equipment The Gunner has the ability to choose three types of ammunition that they take with them into battle, excluding the default ammunition. Every gun stands ready to fire with the default ammunition. If you need to leave a gun prior to emptying a magazine, you can reload the gun('R' by default). Changing ammunition will cause the gun to immediately begin its reload phase, regardless of how much ammo is left in the clip, so it is smart to fire all shots, and then change ammo. * Burst Rounds are a good choice of ammo when the gunner wants to increase the AoE(Area of Effect) of a gun to damage multiple parts at once (Artemis Light Rocket Launcher). * Charged Rounds give maximum DPS on guns with low clip sizes (Mercury Field Gun). * Greased Rounds are great for guns with larger clips to result in high DPS (Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun). * Heatsink Clip is useful when fighting enemies that can set fires - not only does it prevent fires while loaded, but it also extinguishes all stacks of fire when the reload finishes. * Heavy Clip is perfect for weapons with a lot of random spread (Manticore Heavy Hwacha). * Incendiary Rounds give guns the chance to ignite fires on components they hit (or, if the gun already has a chance to set fires, increase the probability of setting fire stacks). * Lesmok Rounds are used on both short range (Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower) and long range (Lumberjack Heavy Mortar) guns because they increase their range and make them easier to hit with. * Lochnagar Shot is a high-risk, high-reward ammo that massively increases damage and reduces arming time at the cost of turning capability and damage to the gun. As a gunner, choosing ammunition that synergizes with a ship's loadout is essential for maximizing damage and efficiency. Ranks Gallery Vvf.jpg|Lost Tribe (Female) & Boneyard (Male): Gunner customization items Gunner Render.png|Warrior (Male) Gunner customization costume Punk Gunner (Female) concept design.png|Warrior costume (Female) concept art Guns of icarus concept design -5.png|Bruiser costume (Male) concept art Female gunner concept design.png|Skybreaker costume (Female) concept art Punk Gunner Gentleman turn around.jpg|Warrior Gunner (Male) turn-around Elite Gunner Lady Turn around.jpg|Elite Gunner (Female) turn-around Category:Classes